Forgotten
by Carrie Fray
Summary: After having a concussion, Clary wakes up to find herself at the headquarters of the Circle. Sebastian and Valentine seem to think she joined them four years ago, but Clary can't remember the past four years. Can she trust them? Did she really join them, and if so, why? And where are Jace and the Lightwoods?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I know a long time ago I said I would write this story, but I never got around to it. Until now (Obviously).**

**So I'll begin. Here is chapter one! Oh, and by the way, Valentine is alive in this story.**

**All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Clary slowly peeled her eyelid open. She propped herself up on her elbows and blinked tiredly at the harsh sunlight, waiting for her eyes to adjust before looking around. She was in a light yellow room. There were beds lined up on each side of the room and a sink with medical supplies by the door. Was she in the infirmary in the institute? She wasn't in pain and didn't remember getting hurt. She sighed and flopped back down. Clary searched through her memories, trying to remember why she was here. Meeting Jace and the Lightwoods, waking her mom, fighting Valentine and Sebastian, and then nothing. Did she get hurt in the fight with the circle? No, that was so long ago. What happened.

Someone must have heard the mattress creak under her, because the door creaked open and Clary's thoughts trailed off. She looked to the door. It was open slightly and there was an arm on the doorframe. A very muscular arm. Whoever it belonged to was talking quietly to someone on the other side. The door opened fully and someone stepped through.

"Jace!" Clary cried. The boy continued into the room and stood in front of Clary's bed.

"No, Clarissa. We've been over this before," he sighed, "I'm the handsome one. Jace is the one with the pug nose."

Pug nose? Jace's nose was nothing like a pug's! Clary was offended before she remembered to be afraid. There was no denying who the owner of that voice was, especially as he stepped closer.

"Sebastian," she glared, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold.

He laughed, "I live here. Have you forgotten? I was just stopping to check on my _delightful _little sister."

He lived in the institute? That was impossible. There was no way the Clave would allow that. "Get out before I call Jace."

Now he looked worried. Ha! He was afraid of Jace! "Clarissa. It seems you have forgotten. We are not in the New York Institute. We are at the Academy, the headquarters of the Circle."

They kidnaped her! How dare they! No longer tired, Clary leapt out of the hospital bed and shoved Sebastian to the floor. She sat on him and pinned his arms under her legs. Wow. Where had she learned that? He struggled, but it was futile. When had she ever been able to overpower Sebastian? "Let me leave." She demanded.

"You don't want to go back. Don't you remember?"

She glared at him again and slapped him. "I want to leave. Let me go!"

She pulled her hand back to hit him, but he clicked a small button in his hand and a few large men broke in and grabbed Clary by her biceps, hoisted her up and yanked her out of the room.

Her feet dangled and occasionally brushed the spotless floor as she was roughly dragged backwards down the hallway. Something in her brain told her to keep track of the turns in case she needed to find her way around later. Left, right, left, left, right, and another left. The men tossed her in a room, muttering, "Wait here," and locked the door as they left.

She turned and observed the bedroom behind her. It looked studious, like it belonged to a hardworking business person. The kind that always wore a suit and tie and carried a briefcase, was always in a hurry, and always ignored Clary. There was a large desk in one corner and in the other corner, a bed, with crisp corners and sheets tucked tight. A nightstand stood next to the bed. The only thing on it was a small lamp. Everything was spotless. There wasn't even dust on the ceiling fan. The only thing indicating someone stayed there was the closet. When Clary yanked the closet doors open, a large mass of clothes, shoes, scarves, art supplies, and who knows what else tumbled out on her. Only after she dug herself out of the pile did she realize it was all hers. Was this her room? It was so clean! And professional! It didn't suit her at all!

After Clary managed to shove everything back into the closet, she leaned against the closet doors and sunk down, leaning he head back. It was right then that the door banged open. The men came back in. She saw now they were wearing uniforms, and looked identical. She stood up and walked over to them.

"Your father wishes to speak to you," one of them said robotically. She sighed and left the room.

They walked with her to her fathers office, one man on each side. Oh well, it was an improvement from them dragging her backwards down the hall. As she walked, she noticed many little details about the hallway. It, like her room, looked professional. It was a light tan color and spotless. There were expensive, modern lights lining the hall and video cameras at every corner. There were many doors. She suspected this was the living quarters, so that meant there were a LOT of people living here. They walked through a meeting room where a few people looked up from their laptops and conversations to watch the small red head pass. She was well known around the Academy, since her father ran the place. They were now in a much brighter, quieter hallway, Clary noticed. This must be the office wing. One of the men opened a door on her right and she followed him in. The office had a ceiling reaching far above her head and a large executive desk at the far side of the room. It was on a raised platform and had a few steps in front of it. Clary slowly ascended the steps and sat down in a large swivel chair before daring to look up.

"Valentine." She greeted cooly.

"Clarissa," He smiled, "I'm glad to see you awake and well."

Clary gasped at the feel of cold metal as a pair of handcuffs, one on each arm of the chair, snaked around her wrists and locked her in.

"There is no need to be afraid, Clarissa, I would not hurt you. I want you to know I am proud of you and your progress. Your dedication to your studies is outstanding." He sounded kind and caring, like a normal father would.

"What are the handcuffs for then?" Clary spat, not wanting to be tricked into thinking her father actually cared for her.

"A precaution. I heard you attacked your brother this morning. He warned me you forgot everything about the past four years. You must have a concussion."

Four years? Really? It's been four years already? Really? "You kidnapped me four years ago?"

My father looked at me and sighed, "No, Clarissa. You came by choice."

I snorted. Not very lady-like, I know, but really? By choice? Are you kidding me? He thought just because I can't remember the past four years I would believe I joined him by choice? Wow, he must have been crazier than I thought!

"You expect me to believe that? Why would I join my psychopathic family in their quest to destroy the world when I was living perfectly fine with great friends who loved me and wanted to stop you from destroying the world?"

Instead of answering my question, Valentine clicked a few buttons on a keyboard on his desk. A screen descended behind him as he spun around. I watched the screen as a security cameras captured a younger version of me trudging up the Academy steps. I rang the doorbell and a little lady answered. The cameras switched as younger me was walked to Valentine's office and pleaded with him to let me join.

Father spun back around to find my mouth hanging open, my brain still trying to comprehend what I saw.

"You begged us to let you stay. Of course I was suspicious, but after watching you for weeks, I realized I could trust you. You had really joined us. You flourished here and soon became one of the best here, even better than your brother. Just last week though, you were sent demon hunting and you were thrown against a building. You must have gotten a concussion then. When you woke up, you forgot everything about the past four years except your training. That's how you overpowered your brother so easily."

Should I believe him? Was he telling the truth? No. He's my father. He never tells the truth. I decided not to believe him until I learned why I joined him.

"Still stubborn, I see," Valentine said, "Oh well. In time maybe you will remember. For now I believe it is best for you to go about your normal daily routine. That might help with the memory. Of course, you've forgotten your normal daily routine as well as your way around this place, haven't you?"

I nodded meekly. Why was he acting so caring? I almost felt like I had a normal dad!

"Well, I'll give you a map and assign you a guide from your practice group. You are dismissed."

I stood to leave. The two men followed me.

"And Clarissa?" He said, looking up at me from his paperwork as I turned, "It really is good to have you back, alive and well. I'm sure your training group will be thrilled to hear the news."

* * *

**Ok, what do you think? What happened to Clary? Did Clary join the Circle by choice?**

**This is my second fanfiction, so I could really use advice/criticism!**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is Chapter two!**

**All rights still belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

After her meeting with Valentine, Clary was lead back to her room to think. After the men leading her left, she flopped down on her bed. A digital clock read 1:42. It was past lunch time. Clary was hungry, but she didn't know where she could get food. The map Valentine gave her was too confusing, and she didn't know anyone here that could give her directions. Besides, Valentine might get suspicious that she was trying to escape.

Escape. She needed to escape. She couldn't stay here with Sebastian and Valentine! They were evil! The dark side, if you will. And she was just going to stay here and help them? No. She needed to leave. Her mind immediately formulated a plan. She would need to pretend to believe them. She would learn her way around this place and then think through how to escape. Then she would do it. She would leave and get back to New York as fast as possible. Clary smiled to herself as she fell asleep, despite the bright sun shining in her room.

Dreams quickly took over. Yelling at Jace. Him yelling back with extremely colorful words. Crying. Then running, running, forever running.

She slept until noon the next day. Clary was awakened a knocking on her door. Clary opened to find the same men as earlier. They told her that Valentine wanted to see her. As she walked down the long carpeted hallway, she heard the men say something about how they couldn't wait for her to get her guide so they could get back to their real job. They walked to Valentine's office and the men followed her in.

Sitting at the desk was Valentine. Sebastian stood with a group of other teens off the the side of the room. Valentine nodded to the men and they left. He stood and came over to Clary.

"Clarissa. I know you still don't believe that you came willingly. I need you to believe before I can trust you. Your brother suggested jogging your memory with people from the past four years. This is your training group and a few other friends you made over the years."

Sebastian stepped aside and motioned to each person individually, reciting their name and how they knew Clary.

Most of the people were from Clary's training group. They all looked strong, fast, and dangerous. Clary wondered how she could hold her own against them.

Sebastian introduced a tiny little girl with light brown hair as Ella, a younger student that Clary was mentoring. Ella ran up to Clary and hugged Clary's legs, saying how glad she was that Clary was alive. Ella couldn't have been more than six years old. It looked like Valentine was recruiting shadowhunters young, so he could brainwash them to be loyal servants when they grew up. The red head smiled sadly down at the little girl and tried to act like she remembered her.

Next, Sebastian introduced her to two twin girls who had been close friends of hers, Jennifer and Jessica. They had shiny black hair and dark eyes. They smiled warmly at Clary, "You can call me Jen and my sister goes by Jess," one of the twins said.

The girl next to them was tapping her foot impatiently. She walked up to Clary, gave her a hug, and introduced herself when Sebastian got to her, "Do you remember me? I'm Peyton, your best friend and training partner. Don't you remember?" Peyton had wavy dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was petite, but still stood a few inches taller than Clary. Clary shook her head slightly and the girl walked slowly back to the line.

Sebastian then introduced a boy with curly light brown hair as Sam. He was cute... Sort of. He kind of reminded Clary of Simon when he smiled. Sam was apparently her boyfriend. Clary was shocked. She couldn't imagine anyone besides Jace as her boyfriend, and Sam didn't seem anything like Jace.

"Well?" Sebastian demanded, "Do you remember?"

Clary sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I don't remember any of you."

Everyone's faces fell. "Well, Clarissa, it seems we will just have to wait for your memories to come back on their own," her father said, "Until then, I have appointed Haydn as a guide to show you around."

Sam groaned as a bored looking boy stepped forward. He was tall-ish with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. "Does it have to be him?"

Valentine glared at Sam, "Yes. It does. He is in her training group, so he will be available when she needs him."

Sam looked displeased, and Haydn smirked.

"Alright? You are dismissed," Valentine said as he sat down at his desk. They walked out.

Most of Clary's training group left, and Jess and Jen said they had somewhere to be, leaving Clary with Sam, Peyton, and Haydn.

"What are you still doing here?" Sam frowned at Haydn.

"I'm her guide. I have to lead her," Haydn said.

"We are with her. We can lead her."

Haydn shrugged, "I'm just doing my job,"

Peyton gave an exasperated sigh, "Well we are at here room now, so she doesn't need either of you to guide her!" To Clary, she said, "I promise they don't really fight this much normally."

Clary smiled, "Well... Thanks. I guess I'll see you all later!"

"Yeah! Training is at two today. Don't be late!" Peyton said knowingly. Clary was always late for everything.

"Oh! Right," Haydn pulled a piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket, "Here is my number. Call me if you need help with something. I'll be here at 2:50 to bring you to training. Be ready."

Clary smiled and backed into her room, slowly closing the door behind her. Her friends seemed nice, but it was weird they knew so much about her and she didn't even know their names.

Clary was hungry, she realized. She hadn't eaten since days ago! Clary opened her closet and dug through the pile inside, hoping maybe she had hidden a bag of chips in there. She stopped her search when she heard a knock on the door.

It was Sam, "Hi Clary! It just occurred to me that you might be hungry. Want to get lunch with me?"

"Actually I was just searching through my closet, hoping I had chips or a candy bar in there."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, when you first got here, you tried hiding food in your room for later. The cleaning ladies always confiscated it though, and made you run a few miles for trying. By the way," he looked into her room, "you might want to clean that up. They are really strict about messy rooms."

"I thought their job was to clean my room, since they are _cleaning _ladies?"

"Yeah, but they just dust and vacuum. You have to do the rest."

The red head looked back at the mess in her room, "oh well... I'll clean it after we get back. Let's go!"

Sam laughed, "You're going to regret that"

"Well... Yolo, right?"

Sam laughed again and they left.

* * *

**Ok what do you think? **

**What do you think of Clary's friends?**

**Will Clary get her memories back?**

**Where are the Lightwoods and Jace?**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is chapter three.**

**As always, all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Sam brought Clary to a diner on the other side of the Academy. It was small, with black and white checkered flooring and red bar stools. Sam led Clary to a booth in the back, and they ordered cheeseburgers.

"So this must be the food wing?" Clary inquired.

Sam smiled. He seemed to do that a lot. "Yeah. We have everything here. The Chinese food is really good, and there's this great bakery that you have to go to tomorrow morning. After 10 pm, thought, the only shop open is the cafe across the hall. I'll show you it later, it's pretty cool."

"Everything closes at ten?"

"After ten, the Academy pretty much shuts downs. Valentine set a curfew after some crazy party a few years back. You are only allowed out of your room if you have a pass."

Clary knew this was important if she planned on escaping, so she payed careful attention to his words, but kept her face a mask.

Sam continued after biting into his cheeseburger, "So... This must all be pretty awkward for you, huh? Since you don't remember any of us?"

Clary nodded and smiled sadly.

Sam looked conflicted as he opened his mouth, "Well, If you want... We can call off this whole... Boyfriend... Thing until you remember?"

"Do you mind? I'm sorry, it's just.. You remind me so much of my best friend, Simon... And I could never date him,"

Sam smiled, "you actually said I reminded you of Simon when you first got here. You also said he was the only one you would miss..."

Clary reached for a fry, "So you really don't know why I left the institute?"

"No. You never told us, and we respected your privacy. The only clues we got were that Simon was the only one you would miss, you hated the Clave, and you hated some guy named Jace.. I'm guessing you no longer feel that way?"

"Not at all. Right now my instincts are screaming at me to run," Clary laughed as she finished her lunch.

Sam paid the bill and they stood to leave, "Yeah, well hopefully your memory will come back soon. For now though, do you want a tour? You still have an hour before your training begins,"

A tour would not only help Clary know her way around, but it would also help with her escape plan. "A tour sounds great!"

Sam beamed and lead her out of the diner.

"And here is one of the Academy's gardens. It's owned by the 10e training group. They may be old, but you've never seen an elderly lady move so fast, trust me. Don't get on their bad side."

They moved on to a little playground with kids swarming over it. Sam said it was for kids under five, but he went in once when he was six. "They found out, somehow. I wasn't allowed dessert for a month! I really didn't think it was that big of a deal, but they take their rules seriously. I never did it again." Sam seemed to notice Clary wasn't really paying attention, he followed her eyes into the forest behind the playground. "You like flowers? There's a really interesting story about those petunias you're looking at. It was said the head gardener went to a party once, and tried to dance with this one shadowhunter... Alex or something..."

Clary wasn't particularly interested in flowers. She was looking for cameras or motion sensors in the foliage. By the gardens, the pool, and the shed there had been nearly invisible lasers everywhere, and cameras hidden in trees and bushed pointing in every direction. Here, though, there was nothing.

"Anyway, apparently the shadowhunter's warlock boyfriend was watching and got really mad. He gave these petunias to the head gardener, and the head gardener thought that was really nice, but the warlock had cursed them. So if anyone who doesn't know that warlock touches them, something really bad happens to them. My brother said his friend's cousin saw a woman touch them because of a dare, and the next day her parents died in a training exercise."

Clary and Sam moved on to another part of the yard, but Clary kept the playground and petunias in her mind.

As the two reached the front of the Academy, Sam checked his watch and let out a shout, "Clary, I'm so sorry! I lost track of time! You need to go. Your training starts in ten minutes!"

They ran inside and speed walked (running in the halls wasn't allowed) to Clary's room. Haydn was waiting, leaning against the wall next to her room. He straightened when he saw them approach. His expression was frightening, "Where have you been?! We should be leaving now! Go get changed! Fast!"

Clary rushed into her room, ignoring the arguing outside her door. She tripped over the pile outside her closet and yanked on the door, making a shoe hit her chest. She rummaged through her closet, not really sure what her training clothes were. Eventually she pulled out a pair of black spandex and a blue tight fitting shirt with the Academy's insignia on the front. It was the same shirt Haydn was wearing, so she figured it was right.

There was banging on her door, "Hurry up! We can't be late!"

Sam's voice defended her, "Calm down, you still have two minutes, and they will understand! She forgot everything! They can't punish her for that!"

"They can and they will. Even if she did get off, I will still be punished! I didn't forget anything!"

Clary opened the door and both boys stared at her.

"Good. Let's go before we are even more late." Clary struggled to keep up with him. "The training room is on the other side of the building. There's no way we'll make it."

"What happens if we're late?"

"Depends on how late. Being late isn't the most serious crime. At best they just give you some extra chores and revoke some privileges for the next month. At worst it's that plus a beating or two."

They finally reached a set of glass doors that slid open when Haydn and Clary pressed their hands to it.

"43 seconds late!" A large, serious looking woman stood in front of them, hands on her hips and a glare on her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Clary forgot everything about the past four years. She was getting a tour and it ran late and-" Haydn sputtered. It would have been funny to see him like this, desperate and afraid, if Clary didn't feel the same way.

"I don't care. See me after training." The woman spun away and Clary and Haydn ran to join their training group. Clary recognized them all from Sebastian's introductions in the morning, but she couldn't name anyone besides Peyton. Peyton gave Clary a sympathetic look as she passed.

"Ok. Warm ups! I want two miles! Now!" The group ran together around the track encircling the training room, no one more than two paces ahead or behind.

"Every training starts this way. We run, do a few other balance and strength warm ups, then get to work. Weekends we work on shooting. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday we have fighting practice, and Tuesday and Thursday we work on runes. The last Friday every month is a test. Today is Sunday, so we will be shooting," Peyton explained as they ran, "I'm your training partner, so we always work together."

The group finished their last lap and immediately dropped into a plank. The instructor counted out five minutes and everyone switched to crunches. After fifty, the group again stood in front of the instructor, not even breathless. They balanced on long beams hanging ten feet above the floor.

One by one, they crossed to the other side of the room. Clary watched as a small boy leapt through a ring onto a beam suspended high above her head. A girl with a high ponytail swung, Tarzan style onto a rotating beam. Clary watched Haydn shift his weight on a bar so he was hanging by his knees. He stretched his arms behind him and took a leap of faith, straightening his legs so he fell from the bar. Clary was speechless as his hands found their place on a ring feet below. He swung himself around the ring and let go, landing perfectly on the mat in the corner of the room. The instructor made a mark on a clipboard and called out for the next.

It was Peyton's turn. Clary watched her execute a perfect back flip from one beam to another. How was she supposed to do this? She had never even done this before. Everyone else was an expert, but Clary had no idea what was going on. Peyton dropped easily into a crouch on the mat in the corner. The instructor made another mark and Clary stepped forward, not sure what to do. Her body seemed to know, though.

Clary ran forward and vaulted upward. Her fingers clasped around a cold metal rod and she swung herself up into a short glass tube. Sliding through, she fought to keep her arms from flailing during her free-fall downward. The back of her knees hit a hanging ring and her legs bent around it, she swung backwards and gripped a bar behind her. She held the bar tight as her legs dropped from the ring and she swung them above her, flinging herself onto a suspended platform. She thrust her arms up and jumped, clutching a beam. She hoisted herself onto the beam and balanced to the end of the beam. She brushed a red curl from her face and jumped onto a rope. She slid down and swung onto the mat in the corner. "Nice job Morgenstern." The instructor made a mark in her book and the next person in line began.

The training continued with target practice and a two mile cool down. After training everyone but Clary and Haydn left.

"I'm sure you know why you're here."

"Yes. We are really sorry. It won't happen agai-"

"It better not. I know you know what happens normally when you are late, _however_, I was recently made aware that this is not a normal situation. Therefore Clarissa, you will get off with just a warning. I expect you to be on time from now on and continue working hard in practice. you are dismissed."_  
_

Clary and Haydn turned to go, but the instructor grabbed Haydn's arm.

"You are dismissed, Clarissa," said the instructor in a flat voice.

Clary shot Haydn a very apologetic look and left, struggling to remember her way back to her room.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here is chapter four!**

**All rights still belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Clary walked slowly back to her room. She felt bad leaving Haydn with the instructor, but she knew he could handle himself. Besides, it was her fault he was late. The instructor couldn't really blame him, could she?

Clary opened her door and dropped onto her bed, exhausted. She could always apologize to Haydn tomorrow... Would he forgive her?

It didn't matter, she realized. She would be leaving soon. Back to Jace and the rest of her friends. She could leave today, right now if she wanted.

Clary checked the clock beside her. 9:38. Perfect. Sam said the place shut down at ten. After ten you would need a pass. That meant there would be many people out right now, rushing back to their rooms from jobs at a restaurant or shop, or the offices on the other end of the building. No one would think it odd that Clary was out. It would look like she was rushing back to her room, not to be caught out past curfew, like everyone else. Everyone would be in too much of a rush to notice her slip outside. She could leave through the east wing door, by the children's playground, then stealthily leave by the "cursed" petunias.

She changed into dark clothes and left her room, checking her watch as she did. 9:43. As expected, there were many people in the hallway. She didn't recognize anyone, but some waved at her. She smiled and tried to act like nothing was wrong. It wasn't long, however, before she realized no one in the hall was her age. She slipped into a public bathroom and waited for the traffic to thin out.

Clary left her hiding place at 9:52. It would take ten minutes at a normal pace to get to the east wing door. So she ran. The dark hood on her sweatshirt hid her signature red hair. Everyone probably thought she was just another kid trying not to be caught past ten. It was 9:59 when she reached the door.

Once she was outside, Clary would be safe. But she could not be seen leaving the Academy. And there was a camera pointed directly at the door. Clary left through a window in the bathroom instead. She crawled along the grass and rolled into a bush, then slid on her stomach around the playground. The petunias were just ahead. There were no cameras around, so she stood up and crept into the woods. She stepped over the petunias and ducked under a fallen tree. She walked quietly until she was sure no one would hear her. Then she ran. The balance she had worked on today came in handy. She only tripped a few times. After only half an hour of running, she saw a break in the trees. She stopped to lean on a tree and catch her breath. There was a city. It's lights shown bright below her. As she began to head to the city, her ticket back home, she heard a branch snap behind her. Suddenly there was an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. She was yanked back into the trees.

The arms unattached themselves and Clary whirled around. In the dark, it took a few seconds to recognize the face behind her.

"Haydn? What are you doing?!"

"I'm not just your guide. I'm also your guard. Trust me, Clary. You don't want to go back."

"And why not? Why won't anyone tell me? All I know is Valentine and Sebastian are evil and my friends are good. Why shouldn't I run away? Why are you stopping me?" Clary's hands were fisted at her sides and there was an angry look in her eyes.

Haydn watched her movements closely, wary that she might lash out. "Beside me being dead if you run away? You came here, Clary. You wanted to get away from them. Something happened back in. New York that you wanted to get away from. You may have forgotten it, but it hasn't gone away. I can't just let you walk back into it."

"Their my friends. They wouldn't hurt me." Then she took off. Her red hair flew behind her as she raced down the hill towards the city beneath. She only got half way there when something hard hit her, knocking the breath out of her. She went down. She could feel scrapes on her knees and hands, but nothing serious.

"You just had to make my life difficult today, didn't you," Haydn growled as he helped Clary up. He kept a firm grip on her arm and half pulled her back to the trees. "Come on. Before I call in back up."

Clary have up fighting. She could always escape later. "Sorry... About making you late"

"It's alright. It wasn't even a minute late, so it wasn't too bad,"

Clary nodded uncertainly. She thought about what Haydn said earlier about punishments for being late. Had he been beaten? For being only a few seconds late? No, that would be unfair! She could tell Haydn didn't want to talk about it, so she kept her mouth shut. They walked in silence for a while when Clary suddenly realized she should learn from her mistakes.

"How did you find me?"

Haydn smiled, "I was waiting for you. I knew you would try to escape. I knew you would escape by the petunias. When you first got here, you noticed there were no cameras in that area, and you asked why. You said it would be so easy for someone to escape through there. Then on your tour with Sam, you saw it. You kept looking towards the petunias. I knew you would try to escape tonight."

"That's a little creepy, don't you think? A little stalker-ish?"

"Just doing my job."

They reached the petunias and marched straight for the door. Clary didn't have to ask. She knew he was taking her to her father's office, no matter how much she pleaded.

At Valentine's office, Haydn knocked. "Come in," Valentine didn't sound the least bit surprised to find people knocking on his door at this hour, so far past curfew. What was he even doing in his office past curfew? They walked in. Valentine wasn't surprised to see them.

"Good evening. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Haydn answered, "Clary was trying to leave."

Valentine sighed, "Clarissa, Clarissa. I know you don't remember the past four years, so your instincts tell you to get away from me as fast as you can, but trust me. This is where you want to be. You left for a reason. We don't know that reason, but you did. You didn't want to be with them." He leaned back and studied her for a moment, "It seems that your memories are not coming back as quickly as they should."

Clary nodded slowly.

"I have an idea," Valentine had a small smile on his face, "but it will only work if you agree to follow all my rules."

Valentine sent for Peyton. When she came, she was dressed in her pajamas. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing slippers, but she looked wide awake.

After a long discussion, Clary and Peyton finally agreed. They would go to the New York institute, pretend to be someone from the Clave. They would do all they could to learn why Clary had left in the first place. No one at the institute would know who she was. Once she found out everything, she would leave. Just like that.

"You won't tell them who you are, you will find out why you left, and you will leave. Do you understand?"

Both girls nodded.

"Do you promise?"

Again, both girls nodded, "We promise."

Valentine smiled, "Good. Give me some time to get everything situated. You will leave this Friday. You are dismissed."

They all left. Peyton seemed excited, "Our first mission!" She squealed, "Most people have to wait until they finish their studies, but not us! We already have a mission! And we get to do it together! Aren't you just so excited Clary? Wait till my brother hears! He'll be so jealous! And my parents will be so proud! I'm so excited, can you tell? Our first real mission!" She droned on, wondering about the cover stories and how they were supposed to make it seem like they were from the Clave.

Friday. Tomorrow was Monday. Why was Friday so far away?

To be honest, Clary had no intention of keeping her promise. Sure, when she first arrived, maybe she would pretend to be someone else, but she didn't plan to leave. The Lightwoods wouldn't make her go back to the Academy, would they?

Clary came to her door.

"... I wonder if we have to talk in accents! Ooh! That would be so much fun! By Clary, see you later!" Peyton winked and left down the hall.

"no more escape attempts, ok? And be on time to training tomorrow!" Clary had forgotten about Haydn. He had been so quiet on the walk back.

She smiled and waved at him, "no promises"

He shook his head with a smile, "You are going to get me kicked out,"

* * *

**Ok, what do you think? **

**We are finally going to see Jace and the Lightwoods!**

**Why do you think Clary left New York?**

** Why would she join Valentine and Sebastian?**

**Please review!**

** I love hearing what you think!**

**-Carrie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five!**

**I am really sorry for my long absence! I sort of forgot about it...**

**As always, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

The next week passed quickly. It seemed all Clary's friends could talk about was her mission.

"I can't believe you're going on a mission already! That's so cool," Jen and Jess said during lunch Monday.

"I wonder how Valentine is going to convince them you're from the Clave," Sam said during a study hour in the library Tuesday.

"Are you really going on a real spy mission?" Ella asked during their mentoring session Wednesday.

Peyton was the most excited. "I wonder who we're going to pretend to be," She said as they walked to training Thursday.

"What do you think our cover stories will be?" She asked while they ran their warm up.

"Do you think we will die our hair? I mean, of course you will have to, but will I? And what about colored contacts? I've always wanted green eyes! Omg! Of course! We'll just use a disguise rune! I'm so stupid! Duh!" She rambled as they waited in line for rune practice.

"Do you think we will have to act our age or older? How are we supposed to act like we're from the Clave?" She asked as they left the training room.

Clary was not so excited. Not at all excited. Internally freaking out, actually. It would be great to get away from these people, but how was she

The only person who didn't seem so overwhelmingly exited was Haydn. So when Clary saw him pass by on his way to the practice room, she followed him.

"Hey Clary, what's up?" He asked.

She fell into step with him, and explained everything. She told him about not knowing how she'd react to seeing everyone, not knowing how she could stay undercover, and not knowing if she really wanted to leave in the first place. He nodded and assured her she would do fine.

"I just don't know. It's like he expects me to be some kind of super spy or something. I don't know the first thing about lying!" She exclaimed, waving her arms wildly around her.

Haydn laughed and ducked, barely avoiding being beheaded by Clary's energetic arms, "Clary, you are a super spy. What do you think you learned here for the past four years? Valentine teaches how to spy. Don't worry. When you get there, your instincts will kick in."

He smiled and reassuringly patted her arm, "Here we are. Valentine wants you. Good luck."

Clary turned to find herself in front of her father's office door. She looked back to ask how Haydn knew how Valentine needed her, but found an empty hallway behind her. Maybe he wasn't kidding about the spy thing. She lifted a hand, but the door opened before she could knock.

Valentine looked up and nodded at her. A very excited looking Peyton was sitting in front of two large folders. Clary seated herself next to Peyton.

Valentine gave them the specifics about their assignment, then gave them the ok to open their folders. Inside were their cover identities.

"Study these. I expect them to be memorized when you arrive here tomorrow. Remember. These are confidential. You are not to share them with anyone. You are dismissed."

Clary and Peyton left, going to a frozen yogurt parlor to study their identities.

"I'm Elizabeth. Call me Elly!" Peyton said, "No, wait! Call me Beth! No, Lizzy. No. I'm Liz. No. Eliza! No, ugh! There are too many nicknames for Elizabeth! Who are you?"

Clary smiled at her indecision and looked down, "Annabelle."

"Hmm.. There are a lot of nicknames for that, too... Anna, Ann, Annie, Belle..."

"I think he did that for a reason. We can pick our personalities, then choose a nickname to match..."

Peyton smiled, "We should use Lizzy and Annie. Then they'll be so surprised when we kick butt!"

Clary laughed and agreed. Then spent the rest of the afternoon and late into the night learning their cover stories.

The next day they packed their bags and headed over to Valentine's office.

"Now for the disguise," Valentine said, sizing them up.

"Disguise? Why would we need that?"

Peyton and Valentine looked at Clary's red hair and she understood. Of course they would recognize her.

Clary used a disguise rune to give herself straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was an average height and looked as normal as anyone could.

Peyton disguised herself too, just because she'd always wanted a disguise rune. She also looked much more ordinary, but she loved it.

"See you when you get back," Sam hugged both girls.

Jenn and Jess cried and said they couldn't wait for Clary and Peyton to get back, but they knew the mission would be lots of fun.

"Remember, no matter what, don't let them know who you are!" Valentine said as he and Sebastian waved the girls out of the Academy and towards the portal.

"Oh wait!" Clary shouted, "I forgot my socks! Do you mind?"

"Hurry up!"

Clary hadn't actually forgotten socks. She just wasn't ready to go back. She was feeling emotional and needed to compose herself out of the sight of her father and brother.

On her way to her room, she ran into Haydn.

"Hey Clary!"

"Oh, hi Haydn" Clary said, pausing to catch her breath.

Haydn's voice became quiet and he whispered "Hey, um... I know you don't remember, but before your concussion, you, Peyton, Sam, and I always talked about all the problems at the Academy and how we wanted to fix it. We considered going to the Clave for help, but you always rejected that. I thought you should know that. So you don't go running right to the Clave as soon as you leave."

"Um... Thanks for the warning"

"And also... I have this feeling you're not landing on coming back, so... You should know that whatever you decide to do, we will back you."

He turned to go, but stopped again, "Oh, and don't call the Academy. They listen to those calls. Peyton knows how to contact me."

Clary nodded.

"Good luck," Haydn kissed her cheek and Clary rushed back to the group outside with a quick wave.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review! And if you have any ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them!**

**-Carrie**


End file.
